Fire Riders
by windnature
Summary: It's center ring for Roy Mustang and Riza Hawkeye Au with suggestive themes in later chapters.


**_Now please direct your attention to the center ring. Put your hands together for the Fire Riders!_**

All eyes were focused on them. Riza's back was firmly pressed against Mister Mustang's, signaling the beginning of their routine. His fingers rubbed together, causing a spark to be release from them. It was how his fire magic worked, though only she and her father knew of that. The net that was meant for their safety was now on crowd gasped with shock and the two move passed one another to climb the high platform. To those who hadn't seen this act before, such actions were dangerous, but Mustang and Riza had turned this spectacle into an art form only they could perform.

She could remember their younger days, her father teaching him the basic elements of magic. But Berthold Hawkeye had created something special and depending on how it was used could bring great joy or tragedy to anyone who came to contact with it. And in the beginning Berthold refused to teach his magic to Mustang as he laid dying however it seemed he had a change of heart. He told his former apprentice the location of his research: it was with his daughter. Though Riza knew he had been vague on where he **placed** it..

_Can I trust my back to you? Can I believe in a world of happiness brought by my father's magic?_

This wasn't their first circus day view. Mustang and Riza started off as animal tamers. He used his magic to control the animals and often times burned them badly. After two years of such torment, the two finally escaped and found the Amestrian Circus Act. Though Riza did ask something of her partner before leaving, to deface her back so he would be the only flame magician. It was a hard sacrifice to make, but it was one Riza didn't mind to protect someone else from the burden she inflicted on Mustang.

They finally reached to the top of the high rise. Riza gripped the bar tightly with her hands and Roy hung from it loosely by his feet. The audience was actually quite large on this night. It seemed as if all of Central City came to see the duo perform. Most would be quite nervous, but Riza and Mustang remained unfazed. As always she would act as if it was just them practicing. The crowd didn't matter, just herself and the man that was supposed to catch her.

She swung forward, leaving her platform and flying into the any hesitation, Riza let go of bar and began to fall towards the flaming net. The gasping crowd watched in horror as she fell. "She is going to die!" she heard a woman scream. No she wouldn't. Riza trusted her partner with her life, and knew he would catch her. And he confirmed what she already knew, catching the blonde by her arms. He smiled as they swung back beneath the firey net. She pushed her legs up to rest along his on the bar. Mustang began shooting out flames, creating ringlets of fire.

Riza knew what she had to do next. Just as she had done before, the blonde released her grip on the bar and spin the rings as she fall towards the net. The crowd seemed to hold his breath as she approached the flaming net. Mustang quickly extinguish the fire which allowed Riza to land perfectly on the circle floor. The magician soon followed (with his own dramatic fire ending), landing next to her. The audience roared with applauded from their act, throwing their flowers into the center ring. The duo smiled and bowed humbly before exiting.

"You were quite impressive tonight Miss Hawkeye." the man praised walking along side his partner to their trailer. "And you were showing off." she pointed out opening the door. "All for the purpose of entertaining the crowd." he mused closing it behind him. She sighed "I wouldn't expect anything less" she responded dryly, pushing the golden hair onto one side to allow access to the zipper of her costume. "Allow me." he offered in a sultry voice, "What kind of partner would I be if I didn't help you?" She felt his lips press against the base of her neck, "A bad one I supposed." she murmured falling into his arms.


End file.
